roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Gavin Free/Trivia
General Trivia *He likes grapes. *He also is an avid fan of the English Premier League club Tottenham Hotspur. He regularly shouts "Yid Army" in videos referencing a popular chant by Tottenham fans. *Gavin has commented in an episode of the Rooster Teeth podcast that he makes up words in all the AH videos he is in (for example Let's Plays and guides) as he tries not to swear. So shouting "clunge", various mumbling noises and commonly "sausage" are his ways of swearing. During a Rage Quit, Michael complained that Gavin doesn't "speak a real language," and, rather, that he "speaks Gavin." The reason behind this, according to Gavin, is that he doesn't like swearing and feels if he swears it would be wrong because so many of the other staff swears. However, he has been shown cursing in a few videos, such as the recent RT Life in which he played a match of tennis against Jack. *Gavin has been attacked by most of the Achievement Hunters. Ryan has yet to physically attack Gavin *Gavin has a strong dislike and will retch or even vomit to the sight of soggy bread. *He buys Blu-Rays and never watches them. *RT fans say that he should be dating Barbara Dunkelman, but neither of them have shown any display of affection towards each other. *Gavin has a strong resentment towards others cheating in games, which is ironic considering Gavin has actually cheated more times then all of the other Achievement Hunters combined. Furthermore, Gavin also gets quite annoyed and angry when others are annoying him, which is also ironic as Gavin has been known to easily annoy all of the other Achievement Hunters. *During the final hours of staying at a hotel, Gavin washes his clothes in the room's shower to save time from waiting for room service to do it. *Gavin is currently dating SourceFed's Meg Turney, which has produced the couple's nickname of "TurnFree". Gavin and Meg were been "shipped" alot during their flirting on Twitter but now (according to their's and others Twitters) are now officially dating. Minecraft *Gavin, along with Geoff, constructed Achievement City. *Gavin, along with Geoff, also constructed the Minecraft Wipeout Course. *Gavin, along with Geoff, constructed Mario level 1-1 for a "Things to do in: Minecraft" video. *Gavin was not the first person to mess with another person in Let's Play: Minecraft. *Gavin has been physically attacked four times by all of the Achievement Hunters in Let's Play Minecraft; first by Michael in Episode 2 for obtaining an achievement that he did not want Gavin to own, by Geoff in Episode 9 for killing him and stealing his stuff, Jack in Episode 16 when Jack showed up to work late and found Gavin in his chair, which he pulled out causing Gavin to smash his knee on the desk, and Ray in Episode 37 when Gavin cheated by mashing the buttons on Ray's controller and killing Ray before he was able to erect the Tower of Pimps, which angered Ray enough to attack Gavin. *Gavin has only won the Tower of Pimps twice, despite the fact that he created it. *Gavin's default player skin for Minecraft is the "Creeper Man." Ironically, he runs into Creepers the most. In Let's Play Minecraft Episode 51, he met two "friendly" Creepers that he claimed were his parents, though they exploded moments later. This same incident occured in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 64, when two more "friendly" Creepers appeared next to the Birch Bunker, which the others referred to as Gavin's "resurrected" parents that were "picking him up from school". *Gavin was the first to find the Tower of Pimps in Episode 13. *Gavin was the first to find Geoff's Sky Fortress in Episode 15, although he also unknowingly passed under it earlier. *Gavin was the first to find a Stronghold in Episode 25. *In Episode 27, Gavin's pig was named "Gammon". *Gavin licked the microphone filter at the beginning of Episode 29. He did this again in a later episode. *Gavin is also shown, in "Let's Play: Deathcraft" Part Two, to have a gag reflex when he sees wet bread. This is due to him vomiting and gagging several times. *Gavin won the game for Ray in Episode 37 by erecting the Tower of Pimps on Ray's spot instead of his own. *Gavin admitted that he'd never played Pac-Man before competing in Episode 38. *Gavin is the most destructive of the Achievement Hunters. An example of this was when he burned down the lads' house in Episode 1 as revenge for Ray stealing his wool. Further examples of this were when Gavin burned down the Grifball Arena by placing several buckets of lava within the wool structure in Episode 22, in Episode 26 when he burned down the Library of Pimps, and in Episode 28 when he burned down the pier at Camp Achievement Hunter in an attempt to kill Caleb as a result of Caleb admitting that he stole cooked fish out of furnaces and chests. *In Let's Build - Slice of Hell, Gavin renovated his house to include a hidden chamber in the back with the entrance covered by a large painting. This was revealed as Gavin's "Trophy Room of Victory" where Gavin secretly keeps all of the Towers he won. His secret did not last long however, as Jack discovered the hidden chamber after seeing Geoff walk through the large painting covering the entrance, with everyone else discovering it as well (Geoff was actually the first to discover it in the Let's Build, shortly before Gavin finished it). This led to the others teasing Gavin about his "secret room" and how he goes there and cries after every time he fails to win the Tower of Pimps. Later on, they started flooding Gavin's secret room as a prank, referring to the water as Gavin's "tears". Worms *Gavin's team name in Worms 2: Armageddon was called "Vibrating Munt". *Gavin lost every-single match in both Let's Play: Worms and Let's Play: Worms 2: Armageddon. *Gavin once attempted to camp in Let's Play: Worms 2: Armageddon by using a Sentry Gun. *Gavin is considered to be the worst Worms player in Achievement Hunter, often killing his own team. London 2012 *Gavin's team was Great Britain throughout the three videos. *Gavin's final medal count was eight, which adds up to 12 points and gives him third place. **He won a gold medal in Archery, which was worth three points. **He won silver in Men's Weightlifting and Women's 400m Dash, both worth two points. **He won bronze in Men's 25m Rapid Fire Pistol, Women's 10m Platform, Men's Single Sculls, Men's K1 Kayak Single and Men's Triple Jump, each event worth one point. *His competitor for Archery was Mark Nutt, and since then he has referenced the name in later Let's Play episodes. Rage Quit *Gavin once lost to Michael in "FIFA Soccer 10". *Gavin was in control of the mouse when he and Michael played "Slender" prompting both of them to easily get killed by Slender Man whenever he got close to them, due to Gavin either letting go or throwing the mouse. *In the episode, "Mirror's Edge" you could hear Gavin try to give Michael advice near the end of the video. *Gavin controlled the arm in Surgeon Simulator 2013 while Michael worked the fingers. Game Night *He has a habit of shouting "What is Game Night?" in the opening of every episode, distracting the two hosts. *In one episode of Game Night, Michael interrupted Gavin's shout by walking up to him and forcing his hand over Gavin's mouth the entire episode. Red vs Blue *Gavin also voices a character in Red vs Blue: Reconstruction; a blue soldier stationed in Rat's Nest named Jones, who is later (most likely) killed by Caboose. RWBY *Gavin was the original voice actor for Junior. However, Monty Oum decided that his voice was "too important" for such a minor role and would be reserving him for later characters. RT Life * Gavin lost to Jack in a game of tennis. According to a bet made prior to the match, he then had to lick Gus' "Shingle" infested leg. *After tossing an ice cube into Geoff's pants, Gavin was tackled down by Geoff and had ice put down his own pants. While pinned down, Michael, who was holding the camera, poured water on Gavin's head. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Trivia Pages